Broken Wings, Scraped Knees, and Spaceship Band-Aids
by NinjasandStars
Summary: Fuuto's such a brat, but I'd like to think that he was a nice, cute little one as a wee lad. And I'd like to headcanon that he followed Yusuke around. And we all know that the older brothers usually broke their fights up so I've got Tsubaki and Azusa trying to get those two back to playing together. Idk, I just think it's cute. And this was before Wataru was born. Enjoy and review!


A fourteen-year-old Tsubaki leisurely made his way down the hallway of his family's apartment complex. It had been about a half-an-hour since he came home from school with Azusa. He was rather bored. No one was free to go out with him on this Friday evening. So he was left to wandering the halls with nothing to do. He then heard the loud stomps of his younger brothers.

"Yuuuuusuke wait for me!" came Fuuto's shrill voice as he bounded after his brother's footsteps. But Yusuke marched into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Go away Fuuto!" was Yusuke's muffled reply through the door.

Fuuto stopped in front of the redhead's door, a pouty frown on his face. He held a toy airplane in his hands, one wing broken. Tsubaki sighed. He might as well go see what the fuss was about. Picking up his pace, he reached his five year-old brother and scooped him up in his arms.

"What's up Fuuto? Other than you?" he chuckled at his own joke. A surprised Fuuto stared at him, and then looked solemnly at the airplane in his hands.

"Yusuke won't play with me." He completed his sentence by sticking his lower lip out- a feat that was worthy of a prize.

Tsubaki raised his eyebrows. He started walking away from Yusuke's door with his brother in his arms. Yusuke and Fuuto were just a year apart, and many arguments and fights had broken out between the two brothers. Prior experiences told Tsubaki that he must investigate further into the situation- there had to be more to the story.

"And why will he not play with you?" he asked.

Fuuto's eyes watered and he looked down. Fiddling with the sleeve of Tsubaki's shirt he said in a small voice, "Because I broke his plane." Ah. There it was.

"How did you break it?" Tsubaki probed further.

"I fell on it." He managed to whisper. He showed his brother the scrape on his knee. Yusuke practically ran everywhere every chance he got. Fuuto was usually seen following his brother, always wanting to play with him. Sometimes though, Yusuke was too fast for Fuuto's little feet and he'd end up falling and scraping his knees most of the time.

"We'll get your knee fixed." He told the little boy. "As for the plane- Yusuke was probably upset that you broke it. But it sounds like you accidentally fell on it. So all you have to do is just fix it and then apologize to him right?" he made his way to the medicine cabinet on the fifth floor.

Fuuto looked up at Tsubaki. "He's so mean. He never plays with me. He only wants to play with Suba-nii." He whined. It was true that Yusuke mostly followed Subaru around, always wanting to play sports with him. But whenever Subaru choose to follow Natsume around, Yusuke had no trouble playing with Fuuto- even though they fought a lot. Tsubaki could understand how Fuuto felt left out at times.

"He likes playing with you just as much as he likes playing with Subaru." He stated. They reached the medicine cabinet and Tsubaki placed his younger brother on the counter top. He cleaned Fuuto's knee. He took out a band-aid.

"No, I want that one." Fuuto pointed to the band-aid box with spaceships. Tsubaki smiled. He should've figured his 5 year old brother would want a more decorative band-aid. He reached into the box and took one out. He placed it on his brother's knee.

"There. Now, what do you say we fix Yusuke's plane? You can give it to him and apologize." Guess this was what Tsubaki's Friday evening would be filled with. Fuuto nodded.

"Okay." Tsubaki led Fuuto to his room and brought out the glue, tape, and scissors. He showed Fuuto how to fix the plane's wing. After waiting for the glue to dry, Tsubaki asked whether Fuuto was ready to take it to Yusuke.

Before Fuuto could give an answer, there was a knock on Tsubaki's door. Opening the door, Azusa stuck his head into his twin brother's room. Looking around at his brothers, he opened the door, revealing himself and Yusuke.

"See? I knew we'd find Fuuto somewhere around here." He told the redhead.

"Azusaaaa, what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well it seems Yusuke got in a fight with Fuuto and he felt bad about it so now he wants to apologize." He answered. He had caught Yusuke coming out of his room, almost in a sulking mood. When he found out what happened, he figured he should get them to play together again.

The little redhead approached the two brothers on the floor.

"Fuuto, Azu-nii says I should say sorry to you because it wasn't your fault you fell on my airplane." He looked down and started playing with his own foot. "So, I'm sorry. You can play with me now."

Fuuto looked delighted at the idea of his brother not being mad anymore. He looked up at Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded and handed him the fixed airplane. Fuuto took it and stood up.

"Okay! And me and Tsuba-nii fixed your plane for you. Let's go play!" he yelled. Not giving Yusuke a chance to protest, he grabbed his brother's hand and ran out the door.

Tsubaki and Azusa stared out the door. Turning back to his twin, Azusa laughed. "Their lips must get tired from going from pouts to smiles over and over again." He settled down on the floor.

"Haha, yeah. Well, the sooner we can get them to get along again, the faster we can get back to breaking them apart when they start fighting." He rolled his eyes; a typical day in the Asahina household.


End file.
